


Pleasure Fever

by Wolfheart



Series: Every Day Is Kinky Wednesday, Yay! [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfheart/pseuds/Wolfheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "DIRTY TALK! Sub Isaac!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure Fever

A bead of sweat rolled down Isaac’s neck as his grip tightened on the headboard of Scott’s bed. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as breathy gasps escaped past his lips every time Scott thrust inside of him. He felt Scott’s nails digging sharply into his hips as he leaned forward to breath hotly against Isaac’s ear. “Look at you taking it so good," Scott panted heavily. “You want it so bad, pushing back against me like the good, little cockslut you are. _Fuck_.”

Isaac bit down on his lip as a whine surfaced in the back of his throat. As if this pleasure fever wasn’t bad enough on its own, but now Scott kept muttering filthy things in his ear, and it was _doing things to him_.

"How bad do you want it? You want it hard and rough, don’t you?" Scott had started doing just the opposite of that now though. He was just rotating his hips, moving inside of him in such a teasing manner that Isaac felt like his muscles were suddenly turning to jello. He was losing his _mind_. Isaac was trying so hard to keep his vocals under control, but Scott was coaxing him to do just the opposite.

"You want to feel me for days. You want me to fuck you so hard you can’t hardly stand it. Let me hear you, Isaac. Tell me how much you want my cock," Scott urged. “Beg for it."

That’s all it took. Isaac managed to choke out, “Scott, _please_."

They were both close to the edge, so it wasn’t as if Isaac really had to beg much. Isaac half screamed whenever Scott suddenly slammed into him and kept up the sharp, fast pace. Isaac lost his grip on the headboard and messed up the blinds of the window in front of him whenever one of his hands reached up blindly. He probably snapped a few of them in half, but he didn’t care. It was only a minute later that Isaac was groaning out Scott’s name and coming on the sheets. Scott didn’t last much longer after that.

They flopped down against the mattress as they tried to catch their breath. Isaac had an arm folded over his eyes, and a grin took shape after a couple of minutes. “You’re full of surprises," he commented in amusement, his voice still fairly wrecked. He had to admit he hadn’t expected all that.

Scott was lying face first against the bed and smirked against the sheets. “Okay?"

Isaac turned his head towards him with the lazy grin still on his face. " _Decent_ ," he joked. “Should work on it. The whole practice makes perfect thing."

Scott was still smiling, even when he felt sleep trying to take him. “Right."


End file.
